slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Zmiany Rozdział 1
Kilka tygodni później Blakk siedzi w Stalagmicie 17, a Blakk Indastris zostało przekształcone w QuentIndastris. Quentin chce "poprawić" życie w Sugterre. Część złota Blakka przekazał Grendelowi, żeby odbudował Kuźnie Bestii. Jennifer przyłączyła się do gangu Shane'a. Will wrócił do Tajnej Kryjówki Shane'ów (powierzchnia). U Gangu Był przepiękny poranek w Slugterze. Trixie siedziała przed komputerem i sprawdzała coś w Slugnecie. Nagle usłyszała pukanie. - Moge wejść?- zapytał nieśmiało Eli. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie musisz pytać... Eli wszedł do pokoju Trix i podszedł do dziewczyny. Dał jej słodkiego całusa i usiadł na jej łóżku. - Czego szukasz?- zapytał patrząc na monitor. - Szukam czegoś o QuentIndastris. - Zauważyłaś, że Unik... - I Jennifer?- zapytała patrząc na niego. - Właśnie o to mi chodziło.- odparł z uśmiechem. - Jak Unik będzie taki nieśmiały w życiu jej nie zdobędzie... Trix siadła obok Eli'a na łóżku. Chłopak objął ją ramieniem na którym ciągle były świetliste znamiona i pocałował ją w czoło. - Ale sama widzisz, że Jennifer też jest w stosunku do niego nieśmiała. Trixie popatrzyła na Shane'a, a chłopak na nią. - Eli znam to spojrzenie... Co ty chcesz zrobić? - Myśle, że trzeba z nimi pogadać... Ale tak wiesz ja z Unikiem, ty z Jen... Tak jak chłopak z chłopakiem i dziewczyna z dziewczyną. - W sumie można spróbować... To kiedy chcesz z nim pogadać? - W sumie to nawet teraz. Eli wstał i miał już iść, ale Trix złapała go za rękę i słodko się do niego uśmiechnęła. - Unik może jeszcze poczekać... A ty powinieneś spędzić więcej czasu ze swoją dziewczyną... Shane teraz również się do niej słodko uśmiechnął i usiadł koło niej. Siedzieli na łóżku Trix opierając się plecami o ściane. Eli objął ją ramieniem. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na Eli'a. Chłopak się uśmiechnął. Ich twarze zaczęły się zbliżać. Były bardzo blisko siebie, gdy nagle do pokoju Trix ktoś zapukał. - Moge wejść?- zapytała Jen. Eli dał Trixie buziaka w policzek i poszedł w strone drzwi. Jennifer była zaskoczona tym, że to Eli otworzył jej drzwi. Popatrzyła na Eli'a i trochę się speszyła. - O hej Jennifer.- powiedział wesoło- Właśnie wychodziłem. Chciałaś pogadać z Trix? - To może ja przyjde później...- powiedziała zrezygnowna. - Nie ja na prawde już wychodze. Zostawiam was same. Eli uśmiechnął się do Trix i poszedł do salonu. Jen nieśmiało weszła do pokoju Trix i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - Trixie moge z tobą porozmawiać? Nie chce tego mówić całemu gangowi. - Jasne. Siadaj. Coś się stało?- zapytała lekko zaniepokojona. Jen usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko Trixie i popatrzyła na rudowłosą. - Wiem, że u was to tylko bajka, ale ja nie moge już tego ukrywać... Musze o tym komuś powiedzieć, bo zwarjuje... Trix popatrzyła na Jen ze zdziwieniem. - Jak się poznałyśmy powiedziałam, że pochodze z daleka i że tam skąd jestem chodzi się tak ubranymi... Ja nie jestem ze Slugterry. Ja jestem z powierzchni, czyli jak wy mówicie z Płonącego Świata... - Na prawde? - Tak. Wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale tak jest. - To by wszystko wyjaśniało... - Ty nie jesteś zdziwiona?- zapytała zaskoczona Jen. - Bo Eli... Eli pochodzi z powierzchni. Pytania: 1. Jak Jen znalazła się w Slugterre? 2. Jak zareaguje na to że Eli też jest z powierzchni? 3. Jakie "moce" będzie miał Eli? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach